LAKEHURST: THREATS PART III
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: IT'S BACK THE 3 PART IN THE THRILLING LIVES OF STUDENTS AT LAKEHURST, AS EVERYONE FACES PREGNANCY, SEXUALITY, FRIENDSHIPS, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS, GANG VIOLENCE, AND THREATS! AND IN THE END SOMEONE WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE: EITHER DEATH OR GLORY BABY!
1. WHO ARE U?, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**038. "WHO ARE U?, PART ONE"**

**Mia's mother opened the door to their house, and Mia was holding a little baby wrapped in a blanket, "Welcome home, baby girl" Mia's mother said, "Thanks mom" Mia said, "No offense honey, but I was talking to my grand daughter" her mother said, laughing, "Oh burn" Mia said, jokingly, then Mia stared down at her baby girl, "You're gonna love it here Isobella" Mia said smiling at the little girl.**

**"WELCOME BACK STUDENTS" is what the front sign read, "Back to LAKEHURST!" Sav shouted, "What's so great about this school anyways?" asked a girl, "Look just behave, make friends, and find your classes, Alli" Sav said, "I will, no thanks from you, brother dear" Alli said as she made her way up the steps. "Who's that?" Riley asked his friend, "My sister" Sav said through his teeth, "Oh" Riley said, "Dude you coming to football tryouts, coach still wants to make sure we're fit" Sav said, "Um...I'll be there a little later" Riley said as he made his way around the building out of sight, and he looked at his text messages, all from the same guy, and deleted them all.**

**Mia made her way into the building and was automatically thrown into a hug, by Anya, who had her hair cut a little shorter, "Wow, love your hair cut, braces still in though?" Mia asked, concerned, "Yeah it'll have to be like this until they straighten up" Anya said, "But this year is going to be great, no drama please LORD" Anya said, as she starting pray, "Yeah right are you seriously talking about this school having no drama, if it's not new kid drama, it's..." Mia began, but couldn't finish because Holly J. made her way in and accidentally bumped into Mia, "Holly J. drama" Mia finished as she ignored the bump.**

**Riley came over to the locker room, and saw all the guys changing, he then ran out tripped over the trash can, making a ruckus, but was able to get out of there fast, "What was that?" a random guy asked Sav, "Probably some loser 8th grader" Sav said.**

**Riley made his way out of the building and started to think, is he gay, no he can't be, but the more he thought about the more he began to accept, but he had to think about girls, and not boys, girls, girls. Just then a guy came over to him, "Riley," the boy said, "What do you want?" Riley said, evidentally knowing the who the boy was. "You know what I want" the boy said placing his hand on Riley's shoulder, Riley brushed it off, and ran away.**

**Mia was on the phone, "Sure Anya, yeah I can" Mia said as she put on her jacket about to head out of the door, "Where do you think you're going?" Mia's mother questioned, "Um...out with Anya" Mia said, "Aren't you forgetting something?" her mother asked her, "Money" Mia said holding out her hand, "No, Isobella, you have to take care of her" her mother said, Mia then made her way back upstairs, and then she got a call from Anya, "You coming out?" Anya asked, "Um...yeah" Mia said, as she opened her window and made her way out of it, and before she left, she looked back and whispered, "Sorry Bella, mommy's not ready to committ just yet" Mia finished closing the window behind her.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. WHO ARE U?, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**039. "WHO ARE U?, PART TWO"**

**Mia was making her way back into her room, when all of a sudden her mother, opened the door, "Did you have fun?" her mother asked her angrily, "Mom I'm" Mia began, "Grounded" her mother finished, before closing the door.**

**"And she was totally freaking out, that baby is totally ruining my life" Mia said to Anya, "Well I hate to say it but your mother's right" Anya said looking at Mia sternly, "What" Mia looked at the girl, "Look, I know it's not my place, but Lucas already abandoned Isobella, don't let that child lose another parent" Anya said before leaving. **

**Riley was sitting in class, trying to avoid thinking about his true feelings, he then noticed Sav coming towards him, "Hey man, you weren't at practice the other day, and I just wanted to know, is everything okay?" Sav asked his friend. "Yeah man everything's totally fine" Riley said, then he kept thinking about him telling Sav everything, then he remembered that some people didn't understand anything. Riley then got up and grabbed a hall pass.**

**Riley was going through the hallway then he saw Nora, he made his way over to her, "Nora" he began, "What Riley" she said, "I think I might be...gay" Riley finished as he whispered the last part, so only him and Nora could here. "Well as long as you admitted it, I'll help you" Nora said, "Thank you I could definately use a friend right now" Riley said as they both walked down the hall way.**

**Just as they were walking, "So you're a couple again?" Sav asked the two of them, "Um..." Riley began, "Yep" Nora said, interrupting Riley, then Sav walked away. "Nora...you don't have to" Riley began, "I know, but I'm going to, you're my friend, and friends are there for each other, until you tell someone other than me, I'm your girlfriend now" Nora said as she kissed the boy on the cheek.**

**Mia made her way into her house, and her mother was there, "Mom...look I'm not ready for this whole motherhood thing, so I was thinking..." Mia began, "I put Bella up for adoption" her mother spat out, "You did what, mom that was my child, the one I was supposed to be there for..." Mia then looked at her mother's face, and seed what the lesson was her mother was teaching her, "And wasn't but starting now I will" Mia finished as her mother hugged her, "It'll get better in time, I promise" her mother said, and at that exact moment, Bella started to cry, "Yep let me know when better comes" Mia said as her and her mother started to laugh.**


	3. ALL THE WAY TURNT UP

**LAKEHURST**

**040. "ALL THE WAY TURNT UP"**

**Ever since Alli Bhandari started school, Sav has felt like his sister is always in his business, especially now, Alli eased her way around the corner and saw her brother talking to Anya, she peeped around the corner, "Nobody's gonna catch us" Sav said kissing the girl, "What about your sister?" Anya asked, "She's nosey, don't worry she won't tell anyone" Sav said, and they continued kissing, Sav didn't know how wrong he was.**

**"Are you sure it's what you want to do?" Chase asked Alli, as the two of them were sitting at the lunch table. "Yep, I've made up my mind already, I'm going to black mail my brother until he gives me exactly what I want" Alli said, but then noticing Kim passing by them, "What?" Kim asked in confusion, "Ummm..."Alli began, "Be careful" Kim finished, knowing that black mailing is dangerous. Kim walked away. "That was close" Alli said smiling and leaving the table.**

**"Nora, when are you going to be done?" Riley asked the girl, "Almost" Nora said, "Oh! and just so you know Damien knows your situation and he agreed to play along with the whole i'm your girlfriend thing" Nora finished, "Thanks by the way" Riley began, "Don't worry" Nora said reassuring the boys feelings. **

**"Um...Sav, brother dear" Alli began, sarcastically, Sav looked up from talking to Anya, and then said, "What sis" Sav said, annoyed by her sudden sarcasm. "Um I need 5 bucks" Alli said holding out her hand, "And what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?" Sav asked his sister. "Because if you don't mom and dad are going to have to hear about your little fling here" Alli said, motioning to Anya, "You wouldn't dare" Sav threatened, "Speed dial" Alli said as she pulled out her phone, just then Sav reached into his pocket and gave her some money, and Alli walked off "Mission accomplished" she whispered to herself.**

**At the Bhandari household things are often quiet, but not tonight, "Sav, um...I need to borrow 3 bucks" Alli said, then noticing her brother sulking, "What's wrong?" Alli asked, beginning to get worried. "Thanks to your little act Anya and I broke up" Sav began, "But I-" Alli began, "A text...she broke up with me in a text" Sav butted into Alli's words. Alli started to feel bad about what she had done to her brother, "Sav I'm so sorry, here's the 5 bucks I borrowed, plus 3 more bucks," Alli finished running out of the room, Sav then picked up the phone, "Anya...yeah...it worked" Sav said, knowing his sister had learnt her lesson.**

**Riley and Nora were walking, "Riley!" a boy shouted, "Nora lets go" Riley said, taking Nora away, "Riley" the boy said, grabbing Nora's arm, "Back off!" Nora screamed, just then Riley punched the guy, and he landed on the ground, and Nora was looking at the scene unaware of what had just happened. **


	4. DREAM DREAM DREAM

**LAKEHURST**

**041. "DREAM, DREAM, DREAM"**

**Jane and Holly J. were walking in the halls, "So what are you doing this weekend?" Holly J. asked the girl, "Nothing much, you?" Jane said, reversing the question, "Nothing wanna catch a movie?" Holly J. shot back. "Sure" Jane said, "You know out of everything that's happened somehow I feel I'll love this year" Jane said, then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man talking to Principal Shepperd, "Jane, hun" Holly J. said, then the man looked dead at Jane, "Dad" Jane whispered, so only she and Holly J. could hear the words.**

**"Janie" her father began, "Stay away from me" Jane said, "What?" the man became confused, "No don't touch me, no!" Jane shouted, then Holly J. stepped in front of them and pulled Jane away, "You're sick!" Holly J. yelled to the man, and took Jane out of the school, "I can't do it Holly J. I can't face him" Jane said, starting to cry, "You can stay at my house tonight" Holly J. said hugging the girl.**

**Lucas pulled up to his house, and went inside "Mom, Jane, anybody home?" Lucas yelled, "Actually I am, your mother's gone, she wanted me to look after Jane" his father finished, "As a matter of fact, Jane's been acting weird, since what happened" his father began, "Yeah she has a wild imagination" Lucas said.**

**Jane inched towards her house, she had to grab some things, "Mom" Jane yelled, but no answer, Jane then went upstairs to her room, her phone started ringing, "Hello, Holly J., can you pick me up?, okay thanks, bye" Jane finished, starting to grab the things she needed.**

**Lucas was walking around his old school, looking at different things, "Holly J. Sinclaire" Lucas shouted to the girl, "Lucas Valieri" Holly J. said, hugging the boy, "What's up, back at LAKEHURST" Holly J. said, "Nope, came to clear something with my sister" Lucas said, "Yeah she told me what happened you jerk" Holly J. said, "Yeah where is she?" Lucas asked, "Oh, at home I was just on my way to pick her up" Holly J. said walking to her car, "Wait home?, she knows dad's there right?" Lucas asked, "Wait what?" Holly J. said, hysterically, "What?" Lucas asked, "The stories Jane told me, Lucas are you deaf, I come it took your father so long to come to tuck you in?" Holly J. said getting into the car, and driving off.**

**Jane was packing her last item into her bags, and then she was stopped by a figure at her door, and she quickly slammed it and locked it, "No go away" Jane said, "Janie sweety it's okay, just like when you were a child I'll fix everything back" her father screamed trying to open the door, Jane was quickly searching for her phone, but the battery died, "No!" Jane screamed, as visions of her child hood came at her faster and faster. "Jane open the damn door!" her father yelled. Just then her father burst through the door, "Janie bear" he whispered easing his way over to her.**

**Holly J. came into the house, and grabbed one of the knifes out of the cabinet, she came up the stairs and around the corner, and saw Jane's father making his way towards her. "Get away from her!" Holly J. yelled, holding the knife at the man, "Jane come on" Holly J. said, and the two girls were making their way out of the room, and then Jane's father made a lunge at them, but Lucas came out of no where, "Stop, it's over, you did, you sick bastard, I trusted you, it's over" Lucas said, and Jane hugged Holly J., knowing that her nightmares would be over.**


	5. ONE AND A MILLION

**LAKEHURST**

**042. "ONE AND A MILLION"**

**Holly J. knew that most of the guys she's dated, weren't right for her, so she decided to try a new perspective, with the rich kid, Liam, that always sat in the back of the class.**

**"So you like him?" Kim asked Holly J., "Yeah a lot, how do I talk to him?" Holly J. asked. "Simple, like you do every other guy" Kim finished. "Yeah but he's not every other guy" Holly J. said, "No offense, but don't you and Jane usually talk about this stuff?" Kim asked. "Yeah but Jane's in Virginia with her Grandmother Bertha for the rest of the week" Holly J. said, "Oh, sorry" Kim said, "Who are we talking about anyway?" Kim asked. "Liam" Holly J. said, "I gotta go" Kim shouted, and then Holly J. knew she was hiding something.**

**Kim made her way to Liam, "Why are you so attractive?" Kim asked, making air quotes around the word attractive, "What are you talking about?" Liam asked the girl, "Holly J. likes you" Kim finished. "Well she is hot" Liam said, "You like her too" Kim said, suprised. "Yep!" Liam said, "Yeah Liam," Kim said grabbing the boys arm, "You know what happened this summer, between us, don't let her know anything out of ordinary, okay" Kim said, "Kim I wouldn't hurt you like that, I told what they did to you was wrong, but I'm here now" Liam said hugging the girl, and Holly J. heard the whole conversation.**

**It was bugging Holly J. so much to know what Liam and Kim were talking about, of course she could understand, Jane was her friend, and the only person who had a dramatic life, but Holly J. knew her life was dramatic too.**

**Holly J. then decided to talk to Anya about the situation, "And now I don't know what to do" Holly J. finished. "Well are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" Anya asked. "I don't know" Holly J. finished. "Well ask" Anya said, Holly J. then made her way over to Liam, "Liam what's going on between you and Kim, are you two hooking up," Holly J. said, "What no, she's it's complicated" Liam said, "How?" Holly J. asked, "Because, she's gonna hate me, "When my mother and father had me, they had Kim a year later, a man offered them all the money in the world to take Kim from them" Liam began, but was interrupted by Kim's sudden tears, "Kim" Liam began, "You promised" Kim said running away, "Kim" Holly J. said running to the girl.**

**"Kim wait" Holly J. said, "So were you...raped?" Holly J. asked, wanting to know more of the story, "You know what's surprising they gave me away for $4,000,000! 4 freaking million dollars, and the guy they sold me to, I call him my father, he takes better care of me then they ever did, I hate my mom and my dad, but Liam was different, he didn't want me gone, he wanted a sister." Kim finished. "Oh my god," Holly J. said, "Now that you know we can be friends, except closer" Kim said, starting to laugh and walking away, "No now that I know you can put in a good word to your brother" Holly J. laughing, "We'll see" Kim said, as the girls walked back to Liam.**


	6. CIRCUMSTANCE

**LAKEHURST**

**043. "CIRCUMSTANCE"**

**Jennifer was walking in the hall and then she bumped into Travis, "Oh sorry Travis" Jennifer shot out, "No problem as long as you're a pretty girl" Travis said, trying to flirt. Brianna spotted the two from down the hall, and then she seen Jennifer's cheeks turn reddish. Travis then walked away. And Brianna sighed, walking into the classroom.**

**Brianna made her way over to Jennifer at the lunch table, "Jennifer we need to talk" Brianna said, "About what?" Jennifer asked, "About you and Travis" Brianna said, "Oh come on the dude was just being polite" Jennifer spat out, "Okay and I was just imagining the I love you around your face!" Brianna said, making air quotes. "What's your problem anyways!" Jennifer shot out, "Nothing just don't get caught up in the game, because just like that he will dump your ass!" Brianna said, leaving the table. **

**Mia was at her locker going through a lot of papers, then she noticed an old friend, "Hey you!" Mia said, "Mia Jones!" the boy said, then hugging her, "Hows it been for you?, Roger?" Mia asked Roger, "Actually it's been great you know, you were like my bestfriend, so what's happening in your life?" Roger asked, "Oh nothing wait, where have you been this past year?" Mia asked, "Degrassi" Roger said, "So you wanna do something sometime?" Roger asked, "Umm...Sure" Mia said, thinking about what Roger would think of Isabella.**

**Travis was in the band room taking down notes from the last class, and then he saw Jennifer, "Hey you!" Jennifer said, taking a sit, "Hey" Travis said. "Um...do you wanna go out with me sometime?" Jennifer asked, not wanting to hold anything back, "Yep!" Travis said, "Um, Travis...you won't do me like you did Brianna, would you?" Jennifer asked, "Babe, you're Brianna" Travis said kissing her cheek, Brianna then seen all of this from the band room window, and walked away in disgust, and Jennifer started to kiss Travis, not knowing how this could effect her friendship with Brianna.**

**Mia was sitting on her bed, and then notice that Roger was calling, and pressed ignore, and she started to cry because her life would never be the same, since she had a baby, then Isabella started crying, and Mia whispered, "Coming sweety" so only she could here.**


	7. BATTLE OF THE BANDS

**LAKEHURST**

**044. "BATTLE OF THE BANDS"**

**Sav was in the band room, and Anya made her way in, "So babe, you've heard?" Anya asked, kissing the boy, "What?" Sav said, after kissing her, "About the Band Slam, there's a new band" Anya spat out, "What?" Sav said, looking confused, and then he made his way into the hall way, and saw Jane playing on the guitar, and Mia singing, "Wait a band has to have 3 people" Sav, "It does" Anya said, as she unzipped her jacket to reveal a "The SEX 'E' DOLLS" t-shirt, "Anya?" Sav said, as the girl walked over to her spot on key board.**

**"So wait, you mean to tell me that there's a band slam, and now we have to compete?" Riley asked Sav, "Yep, and it's Mia, Jane, and Anya" Sav said, "Well dude we'll blow them out of the water" Travis said. "You know what you're right we will" Sav said running into the gym.**

**Roger was waiting for Mia outside of their pratice room, and Mia saw him, "Hey Roger" Mia said, "Umm...Mia, we have a date tonight remember?" Roger said, "Roger I have to tell you something" Mia began, "What?" Roger asked. "While you were gone that whole year, I got pregnant and now I have a daughter" Mia said, noticing Roger's puzzled look. "I only have to say one thing" Roger began, "What's the little sweethearts name?" Roger finished, "Wait, that's all you have to say, and what makes you think she's a sweetheart?" Mia asked, astonished by his reply. "Yes, and because if she's your daughter then she's definately got to be a sweetheart" Roger said, kissing the girl on the cheek, "Yeah did I mention I totally like you" Mia said, as they both walked away.**

**This was the event that the whole school had been waiting for, The Battle of The Bands Slam, "Let's begin the battle of The SEX 'E' DOLLS and SAVTOG and the ROCKERS!" Mr. Langston finished. **

**Both of the bands played it their hardest but in the end only one came out on top, and that one was the SAVTOG and the ROCKERS, "Yeah baby!" Travis said coming out holding their trophy, "Phew" Sav said, to himself, "What didn't think you'd win?" Anya asked, "Actually no, especially if I was going against the hotest girl in the school" Sav said kissing Anya, "Thanks" Anya said, and then the two of them walked out of the school, knowing that they were always going to be together, RIGHT?**


	8. IT'S YOUR LIFE

**LAKEHURST**

**"045. IT'S YOUR LIFE"**

**Jane walked into the school and noticed a bill board, "Wow!" she said, reaching for a paper that said Rugby, "Thinking about joining the team?" Mr. Langston asked the girl, noticing the paper in her hand. "Yeah, now that my life is back on track I can" Jane said, and Mr. Langston patted her on the back, and walked away. Jane felt like she had what it takes. **

**Jennifer made her way into the gym, and took a seat, and noticed that Brianna was calling out cheers and made her way over to her, "Hun, what are you doing, you know I'm captain!" Jennifer yelled. "Well not anymore!" Brianna said, "And why not?" Jennifer asked the girl. "Because I told you to stay away from Travis, and what did you do, you went right back to him" Brianna said, "Well I'm sorry if I burst your little bubble lately, but I like him and he likes me, you're just going to have to get over the fact that..." Jennifer began, "That what? Jennifer, that what?" Brianna asked, interrupting Jennifer's statement, "...That we are a thing now" Jennifer finished, putting air quotes around thing. Brianna then through her pom poms down, "If you two are dating, then I'm not on this team!" Brianna yelled, "Fine! Jones you're co-captain!" Jennifer said, and Mia did her own little silent cheer. Brianna then walked out of the gym.**

**Jane had noticed that she was the best player out on the field, and while the girls were getting ready to go back in, Mia caught up to Jane, "Guess what?" Mia asked, "What?" Jane said, "I made co-captain, long story don't ask" Mia finished, "I made the rugby team" Jane said, "Best player" Jane finished, "I wonder why miss Valieri played well, maybe because she's a man for real!" a voice called out, which everyone knew as Staci Reethe, "I'm a girl trust me!" Jane said, rolling her eyes, "Yeah I'll take your fathers word for it!" Staci yelled, and Holly J. was coming up to Jane and heard this and reacted by slapping Staci in the face, "You don't know anything bitch!" Holly J. said, and then one of Staci's thugs came and pushed Holly J. And that's when Jane kneed them in the stomach, and Mia pushed her on top of Staci.**

**Jennifer was walking out of the classroom and Travis was with her, and they spotted Brianna, "Hey bitch! and bitchier!" Brianna said, "What's your problem?" Jennifer said, making it more of a statement. "Don't worry because you'll always cause another one" Brianna said walking away.**

**Jane, Holly J. and Mia were in the principal's office, and then they saw Staci walk out with ice on her face, "You did slap her pretty hard" Jane snickered. And then all the girls laughed, as they were called into the office.**


	9. HE SAID, SHE SAID, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**"046. HE SAID, SHE SAID, PART ONE"**

**Alli made her way up the steps of LAKEHURST, and saw Johnny DiMarco, "Don't even think about it Bhandari" Kim said, noticing that Alli was checking Johnny out. "What?" Alli said, trying to cover up her looks. "You were looking at Johnny DiMarco, bad choice really, if I were you I'd stick to my own grade" Kim said walking up the steps. "We'll see about that" Alli said as she made her way up the steps as well.**

**Chase noticed that Anya was sitting at a table by herself. "Hey" Chase said, "Hey" Anya said, "You bored?" Chase asked, "Yeah, why?" Anya asked the boy, "Because you should come to this LARPing thing with this afternoon, if you don't have anything better to do" Chase said. "Actually I do, I'm going somewhere with Sav" Anya said. "Oh well the offer is still on the table" Chase said walking away.**

**Alli made her way up to his locker, "Hey DiMarco" Alli began, "Who are you?" Johnny asked, looking at Alli up and down. "I'm Alli Bhandari" Alli said, "Yeah you're Sav's sister" Johnny said, closing his locker and starting to walk away. "Wait um...if you want to hang out, maybe we can call each other sometime" Alli said, whispering in a low voice, Johnny wrote something on a piece of paper and then gave it to her and said, "I don't think so" Johnny said, then walked away. Alli looked at the paper and it said no, and then it had his number on the back, and she smiled to herself.**

**"Anya you promised you'd stay for the game!" Sav said, "Yeah I know, but I have something to do" Anya finished. "Like what?" Sav asked, wanting to know the real reason. "I'm going somewhere with a friend" Anya said. "Fine that's reasonable, as long as it's not a boy" Sav said, hugging Anya. And Anya knew that the lying was about to begin. **

**Anya made her way out into the hall way, and then saw Chase waiting by the door, "Let's go now, before he changes his mind" Anya said, as the both of them bolted out of the door.**

**Johnny made his way around the school, and Alli was there waiting, "Is this what you had in mind?" Alli said, as she was pulled into a kiss by Johnny. "Yeah" Johnny said, after kissing the girl. "What the...?" a voice called out from the alley, and Alli and Johnny looked up...**

**Anya was laughing on the ground, "This is fun" Anya said, "Yep," Chase said, kissing her, and Anya didn't stop him, though she wanted to, she didn't.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. HE SAID, SHE SAID, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**"047. HE SAID, SHE SAID, PART TWO"**

**"What the..." a voice called, as Alli and Johnny looked up to see Sav, Sav made his way over to Alli and drug her over to the DOT, "What are you doing kissing Johnny DiMarco?" Sav asked, "Look Sav it wasn't like that we were just..."Alli began, "Just what Alli, huh?, and you tried to blackmail me and Anya" Sav said, "As a matter of fact, since you're on my case, you need to be on hers, because I saw her with Chase, and they were leaving the school!" Alli said walking away. And Sav stood there looking stupid. **

**"Whoa Chase!" Anya yelled, after their kiss. "What did I do something wrong?" Chase asked. "Um...actually you kind of did, you kissed me are you forgetting I'm already on thin ice with Sav and now he has to deal with this, I need to call him" Anya said, getting her phone, but then Chase pulled her back down, and Anya accidentally speed dialed Sav.**

**"Hello, Anya?" Sav could hear kissing sounds in the background, and then "You're a great kisser" Chase said. And Sav decided to hang up the phone. Anya then realized what she had done, and quickly hung up her phone, and raced off.**

**"Is your brother still trippin'?" Johnny asked Alli, as he hugged her in their spot in the back of the alley, "Yeah, but he has his own problems with his so called girlfriend" Alli said, kissing him, but then Johnny moved his face from her lips, "What?" Alli asked. "An 11th grader can't be seen with an 8th grader" Johnny said, "So now you're denying me?" Alli asked. "It's not denying it's more like not claiming you in front of people" Johnny said walking off. "Well if you can't accept then, maybe we should break up" Alli said, "You don't want to go there with me Bhandari" Johnny said, walking away, leaving Alli feeling like she wasn't worth anything.**

**Sav was making his way down the hall and Anya spotted him, "Hey Sav" Sav kept walking, after Anya greeted him, "Sav wait, what's wrong?" Anya asked the angry boy, "Ask Chase" Sav said, and Anya knew that he knew, and she didn't want to tell him anything. "Sav wait" Anya begged walking with him. "Wait for what Anya, the breakup talk, because if you didn't notice, we're in the 10th grade, and Chase is in the what 8th grade!" Sav said, getting louder. "Look I know I screwed up, and I-I...need you to forgive me like I forgave you" Anya said, "Anya...you know what, Holly J.'s right, we are on and off again...we're done" Sav whispered walking away, "And since when do you listen to Holly J.!" Anya yelled, and Sav continued to walk, and Anya stormed out of the school, and she made her way into the back of the alley and started to cry, and she saw Alli crying as well, she made her way over to her and the two of them hugged.**


	11. I AIN'T SAYIN' SHE A' GOLD DIGGER

**LAKEHURST**

**"048. I AIN'T SAYIN' SHE A GOLD DIGGER"**

**Liam walked up to Holly J. and then she saw him placed 20 bucks on the table, "Hey babe, look at this, my father gave me a raise in my allowance, $256 per week!" Liam told Holly J. after he kissed her. Then one of the dollars blew away and Travis went to go get it, and Holly J. stared at the money for a long time, and then she decided to slip 5 dollars into her shirt. "I'm back" Liam said as he sat down and gathered the rest of the money, not bothering to count it.**

**Mia was sitting outside of her class room, when a familiar voice spoke up, "Jones, it's like I'm seeing all my exes today!" the boy said, "Nic" Mia said, looking up, "So who you waiting for?" Nic asked, "Mia you ready?" Roger asked as he took the girls hand in his, and Mia smiled at Nic as telling him to back off.**

**"So wait you did what?" Jane asked Holly J. as she was telling her about this morning, "I slipped a few bucks in my bra, so what?" Holly J. said, not noticing her own flaws. "Look that's dangerous, what if Liam finds out, and he breaks up with you, and what if he was the one" Jane said, putting air quotes around the one. "Well so be it, if he can't handle my needs, then he's not right for me anyway" Holly J. said, getting up, "Seriously, Holly J., you need to stop, promise me you won't take from him again" Jane said. "I won't" Holly J. asnwered quickly and ran off.**

**Roger was holding Isobella in his arms, "You know you're really great with children" Mia said, "Yeah thanks, my aunt brings her little rugrats over all the time" Roger said, placing Isobella in her crib. "Oh really" Mia said, kissing Roger, "Yes, by the way who was that guy?" Roger asked, referring to who Mia was talking to at school. "Him, Nic, one of the exes at Mia's wonderful World of Sluthood!" Mia said throwing herself on the chair, "You are not a slut, babe" Roger said, kissing her, "Thanks, let's get this studying over with" Mia said, lifting herself up.**

**Holly J. started to pick out 20 dollar bills from Liam's wallet, and then she quickly slipped it back into hit's holder, as Liam came back, "Alright time for my favorite part of the day, counting how much I've spent" Liam said, getting his wallet, "What, you count your money?" Holly J. asked worriedly, "Yep, you have to" Liam said, but then noticed he had came up short, "What the...I had $589!, and now I only have $532!" Liam shouted, then Holly J. started to sweat. "Liam...I need to tell you something" Holly J. said, "Wait never mind I found it!" Liam began, "I must've placed it in my other holder" Liam finished. Holly J. was astonished, that he still had money, but there was the simple fact, who had slipped the money in the other holder?**

**While that question stood there in her head, she wanted to know, Jane? no Jane had a rugby game, but who, Holly J. decided to shrug it off, but little did she know that in her distant future she would've wished that she paid more attention to this, the first sign of a THREAT?**


	12. WHO GONE RUN THIS TOWN TONIGHT

**LAKEHURST**

**"049. WHO'S GONE RUN THIS TOWN TONIGHT"**

**"Wait, maybe we should take this slow" Mia told Roger, while they were on the bed, "Yeah, we should, I've got somewhere to go anyways" Roger said leaving Mia wondering if she had said something wrong.**

**Chase was waiting for Anya outside of her classroom, "So you and Sav are done?" asked Chase, "Well according to him, yep" Anya said, "So are we together?" Chase asked Anya, "Oh come on, you're in the 8th grade Chase" Anya said, walking away, "Yeah but, I know how to treat a girl right" Chase said, grabbing Anya's arm, "Whoa Chase, buddy you're a little to grabby there," Anya said trying to walk away, "Anya!" Chase yelled tightening his grip, "Chase! I said no!" Anya said, slapping the boy in the face, and then running down the hall.**

**Chase ran after Anya, they were the only two in the hall way, "Anya get back here!" , "I'm sorry" Chase yelled but Anya disappeared from his sights.**

**Roger made his way into the school, and he was hiding something in his bag, and then Johnny DiMarco came up to him, with Nic, "What's in the bag Roger" Nic said, pushing him, "Back off man" Roger said, and by this time Mia and Holly J. walked into the school, with Liam behind them. "What's in the bag?" Nic yelled pushing Roger to the ground, "Nic what the hell are you doing?" Mia said shoving him, as she made her way to Roger's side, just then Roger pulled out the gun and pointed it at Nic. "Woah man!" Johnny said, running down the hall, "Mia hun, lets go" Holly J. said, "No okay, none of you are going anywhere, get into the class room all of you!" Roger yelled. "Okay, calm DOWN!" Liam said, grabbing the gun and then kicking it away.**

**Just then Mr. Shepperd came around the corner, "Children what's all the noise about?" he asked, "Nothing sir we were just thinking about joining a drama club" Nic said, quickly, Mr. Shepperd then left. **

**"Promise me you'll get help Roger" Mia said, "Yes, I won't be back at this school for another 2 years" Roger said, "Wait, that means that we'll graduate before you can come back" Mia said, starting to tear up, "Look Jones, we'll see each other again, this world is a pretty darn small one, by babe" he said, kissing her. "Bye" Mia said, as she watched the one guy that actually made her feel special walk in and out of her life just like that. **

**Anya was there crying, "You okay?" Sav asked the sobbing girl, "What do you care?" Anya said, wiping her eyes. "I care because whatever happened I know we can get over it, you were with Chase, and I lied to you about my arranged marriages, I think we can..." Sav began, "Can we just be friends for now, until we get to know each other some more?" Anya asked. "Sure" said, as the two made their way into the building.**


	13. WHAT'S BEHIND IT ALL

**LAKEHURST**

**"050. WHAT'S BEHIND IT ALL"**

**Nora and Damien were talking, and then Nora noticed Riley, and ran over to him, "So Riley you ready for another day full of boyfriend girlfriend stuff?" Nora asked the boy, "Um...yeah, are you sure Damien's okay with this?" Riley asked. "Look I told you Damien has no other choice, you're my friend and I'm helping you" Nora said, reassuring the boy's thoughts.**

**Riley had stayed up all night, and found it hard to stay awake in most of his classes, especially the one's that were already boring, "Stavros either stay awake or go home" Mr. Young said. Riley then got up and walked out of the class room, and went to the bathroom. Then Riley saw a guy coming out of the stalls bandaged in toilet paper and soaking wet, "Dude are you okay?" Riley asked the boy, "Oh yeah I'm fine it's just that immature jack asses, a.k.a the football team, beat homosexuals" the boy finished walking out of the bathroom, and Riley knew that he didn't want any of that happening to him.**

**Alli was walking in the school, and then she saw Johnny at his locker, "Bhandari" Johnny yelled grabbing her arm, "Oh now you're speaking to me?" Alli said, making it more of a statement, "Look I'm sorry but we have to keep this relationship a secret if you want to make it work" Johnny said, "Fine, but you better have cell phone" Alli said, walking away.**

**Anya was sitting there on a school bench and then Chase made his way over to her, "Hey Anya" Chase said, "Hey...Chase" Anya said, "Look I know you don't want to talk to me but..." Chase began, "Leave me alone" Anya said getting up, "No" Chase said, pulling her back down, Sav then saw this, and Anya ran away. "What did you do?" Sav said, "Nothing it's that little bitch!" Chase said, Sav then pushed him to the ground, and ran after Anya.**

**Damien was walking towards Nora, "Hey Nora let's go" Damien said, "What school's not over" Nora said, "I know but you're my girlfriend, and not his so..." Damien began, "So what, if I were you Damien I would make sure that my girlfriend is happy" Nora said, interrupting him, "What girlfriend?" Damien said, letting Nora know that they were done. Nora then looked over at Riley, who was reading something, Nora made her way over, "Riley?" she said.**

**Anya was reading something on the sidewalk, "Anya" Sav said then read the sign, Riley, Anya, Sav, and Nora all became addicted to the words that were on the sign; "YOU PRETEND THIS IS A GAME, THE WAY YOU ACHIEVE FAME, WHEN I REVEAL YOUR SECRET THEY'LL KNOW YOU'RE LAME"...THREAT #2.**


	14. NO RULES, NO REGULATIONS

**LAKEHURST**

**"051. NO RULES, NO REGULATIONS"**

**Mia made her way into the school, and felt that there was nothing here for her, then she noticed Holly J. and Jane talking, "Hey guys" Mia said, "Hey hun, you look terrible" Holly J. said, "Thanks for the words of encouragement" Mia said, "No not being mean, just what's wrong?" Holly J. asked. "Pain, I can't deal with pain" Mia said, "Just do what I do" Jane blurted out, then Holly J. and Mia looked at her, "No not that, I told myself I wasn't going back to cutting again" Jane finished, "You mean that release therapy you do?" Mia asked, "Yep" Jane said, as her and Holly J. walked away.**

**Jennifer and Travis were in the band room, and then Sav walked in, "Dude we got practice, football practice" Sav said, "You know something, we always juggle band and football" Travis said, "I know but if I had to make a choice, I would rather stick to football" Sav said. Just then they all noticed Anya walk in, "Hey" she said, "Did you tell Shepperd?" Sav whispered, "No it's probably nothing anyway, just a coincidence that we walked out there" Anya said, sitting down on the table. Sav then walked out of the classroom.**

**Mia was in her room, and she had already called Jane to come over and help with Isabella, and then she decided to call the one person that she hated, "Nic, how fast can you get here?" Mia asked, "I'm right up the street babe" Nic said, hanging up the phone. **

**Mia ran to the door, to open it to find that it was Nic, she then lead him upstairs, to her room, and on the bed, "Well, what do we have here?" Nic said, feeling the bed, and then kissing her on the shoulder. "How much?" Nic asked, "How much what?" Mia asked confused, "To strip for me" Nic said, "$20" Mia said, Nic then gave her a 20, and the show began, then Mia heard something in the driveway, and it sounded like a car, "Okay time to go" Mia said, getting up, "Oh no, I paid" Nic said slamming her on the bed, and then he started kissing her, "Nic stop!" Mia yelled. Just then someone helped her because Nic's body suddenly flew off of her, "You okay Mia?" Jane asked the girl, "Yeah" Mia said as she started to cry, Nic then ran out of the room. And Jane just hugged her friend.**

**Anya was walking into the building, and then Sav came up to her, "Look Anya I think we need to tell Shepperd, what's the worst that can happen?" Sav asked Anya, "They could find out," Anya said, "They could find out what?" Sav asked again, "You all think I'm perfect, i'm not Sav, okay" Anya said, tearing up and then running down the hall and around the corner, leaving Sav wondering how can he help someone who doesn't want to be helped.**


	15. LEAVE IT ALL TO ME

**LAKEHURST**

**052. "LEAVE IT ALL TO ME"**

**Liam and Holly J. were walking up the steps of the school, and then a familiar girl started talking to Holly J., "Holly J. Sinclair!" the girl screamed. Holly J. then froze in her steps, then she gave a quick smile, "Liam lets go" Holly J. said as she was walking with her boyfriend up the steps. "Oh come on, you're totally gonna do me like that" the girl said, "What are you even doing here?" Holly J. asked the girl, "Oh I'm becoming a student teacher, I've already took my classes, I'm subbing for Ms. Young" the girl said, "Oh so now instead of going after teacher's, you're becoming one, the world needs to look out for Heather Sinclair!" Holly J. yelled running up the steps, leaving Liam behind.**

**Jennifer was in the hall way, and then she noticed Brianna walking in the hall, "Brianna" Jennifer said, and then Brianna turned, "What?" Brianna asked. "Look how long is this war going to go on?" Jennifer asked, "As long as you and Travis are together, we're not friends" Brianna said, "Brianna this is my first relationship so far" Jennifer said, "No it's not! So stop lying you had more than Travis!" Brianna yelled walking away.**

**Holly J. was walking and then Jane came up beside her, "Hey you, Liam told me what happened" Jane said, "Yeah" Holly J. said, "Can't believe the bitch is back in town" Jane said, "I know and now she's back and talking to me, like nothing happened, she was messing around with the teacher, she crashed my birthday party, come on! How can people be so stupid to date a teacher?" Holly J. said, finally getting her point across. "Yeah well what happens, 2 periods from now?" Jane asked, "I go to class, do my work, leave, no communication with her what so ever" Holly J. said, walking away.**

**Jennifer came up to Travis, "Look Brianna isn't my friend anymore, and I think we should break up" Jennifer said, "Wait maybe we don't have to break up for real" Travis said.**

**Jennifer and Travis had already worked up a plan to get Brianna to fall for it, "What do you mean you can't date me?" Travis asked, "Because Brianna told me that if you and me are dating then she will never talk to me, so we're done!" Jennifer said, just then Brianna saw them and then she smiled and high-fived Jennifer, "Good kick him to the curb, girl" Brianna said as she walked away with Jennifer, and Jennifer looked back at Travis, and then mouthed, "Call me" and turned back around.**

**"Holly J. don't leave I need to talk to you" Heather called, "What?" Holly J. said, "Don't get lippy with me Holly Jeanette" Heather said, "It's Holly J." Holly J. said, "Look I know what I did was wrong, heck it was wrong, and can you find it in your heart to forget about that nonsense, it's hold news sis" Heather said. "You don't get it do you, the reason why everyone hates, because I've become a bitch, do you?" Holly J. said, and then Liam had started to listen to the conversation, "Because dad's gone, and then you turned into a rebel, nothing else matter Heather, I had to become a bitch to show that Sinclair's don't take crap from anyone, and that means from Sinclair's themselves at times, so if you want me to get over what you did, do me a huge favor, stay the hell out of my life" Holly J. said, before tears flowing down her eyes, and then Liam rushed up to her and hugged her.**


	16. UNNFORTUNATELY

**LAKEHURST**

**053. "UNNFORTUNATELY"**

**Alli was always wanting to be the popular girl, not popular like a cheer leader, but the average popular, people knowing your name, and you dating the football quaterback, but she had to settle for Johnny DiMarco, a guy that didn't want a recognizable relationship with her, but she had to make him want to be in a relationship, so she decided to do everything in public.**

**"Bhandari what do you want?" Johnny asked the girl, "Well Johnny I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me?" Alli asked, Johnny then pulled the girl away from the crowd, "What are doing? are you metally challenged? I told you not in public" Johnny reminded the girl, "Well I'm sorry but I can't do that Johnny, I like you and you like me" Alli said, "No, you know what you're delusional, I like Bhandari, but you need to back up" Johnny said, before walking away.**

**Riley was walking down the hall way, "Yo Riley where's Nora?" Damien asked, "How am I supposed to know?" Riley asked, "Oh come you're the one with the fake relationship" Damien said, turning Riley around, "Get off of me" Riley said, pushing him, "Oh so now you're tough, I could've sworn you were..." Damien began, Riley then grabbed Damien and slammed him into the lockers, "I'm what, say it" Riley said, and then Nora appeared, "What's going on?" Nora asked, "Nothing" Damien said, walking away. Riley then started walking away.**

**Alli eased her way out of the school and came face to face with a girl, "Hey you!" the girl said, "Um...and who are you supposed to be?" Alli said, "Your worst nightmare" the girl said, as she pushed Alli to the ground, Alli was scared, she was walking home from school, she didn't want to get involved with a girl from a gang, the girl then was taking Alli's purse, "Give it up" the girl said, "Hey get away from here!" Kim said as she kicked the girl in the stomach hard, and the girl ran, "You better run!" Kim said, and then Kim gave Alli her purse back, "Here, you okay?" Kim asked the Alli, "Yeah I'm fine, who was that girl?" Alli asked, "On of Johnny's hoodlums" Kim said. And Alli knew she had just been played.**

**Nora was running up to Riley after school, "Hey what did Damien say to you?" Nora asked, "Oh nothing just that he was trying to reveal my secret to the whole school" Riley said, "He won't okay" Nora said, "How do you know that?" Riley asked the girl, "Because if he does then I'll reveal a secret of his" Nora said, and then Riley turned around, "What's his secret?" Riley asked, "I'll tell you if you go out with me for coffee" Nora said, "Sure" Riley said as the the two of them made their way accross the street.**


	17. RAGS TO RICHES

**LAKEHURST**

**"054. RAGS TO RICHES"**

**All her life Holly J. only knew one thing, and that thing was that no matter what she had to make it, even though her father had left her mother and sister, she knew she had to stay for her mother, she had to, it was all she knew.**

**"Holly J. get the door" her mother called from the kitchen, "Ok" Holly J. said, getting up and opening the door to reveal a man, "Dad!" Holly J. yelled and hugged the man, "I told you I would be back" her father said, "Sweety" her mother said coming from around the corner. "I have a surprise for the both of you" her father said, grabbing the bags, "What is all this?" her mother said, "It's what you get with 8 billion dollars!" her father screamed, "Oh my GOD!" Holly J. said, and the whole family hugged.**

**"My dad's back" Holly J. told Jane, "Really how you holding up?" Jane asked, "What?" Holly J. asked. "Your dad's back you know he left you" Jane said, wanting to know if it rang a bell, "No not left us, he went off to find a better opportunity Jane" Holly J. said, "Oh" Jane said, now knowing the whole truth. "So he's taking us out to dinner tonight and then afterwards were going for ice cream" Holly J. said. "Okay now that you have money are you going to pay Liam back?" Jane asked, "You know funny thing about that is somebody already did" Holly J. said, "How?" Jane asked, "Who knows and better who cares" Holly J. said. And Jane had a feeling that somebody was watching them.**

**Alli eased her way into the school, "Hey Johnny" Alli said, "Bhandari what happened yesterday?" Johnny asked, "What do you mean?" Alli asked, "Iris said that you and her were arguing" Johnny said, referring to the girl that tried to beat up Alli. "Um...actually it was here who tried to take my purse" Alli said, noticing Iris walking into the school, "Hey!" Alli said, shoving Iris, "Excuse me?" Iris said, "Oh yeah you're excused, try to attack me now" Alli said, "Don't push me!" Iris said, "No I will" Alli said, pushing the girl over, then Johnny grabbed Alli, "Bhandari what's your problem?" Johnny asked. "What's my problem? What's yours? Call me when you get your act together DiMarco" Alli said leaving.**

**Holly J. was sleeping on the couch, "Honey" her father whispered waking her up. "Hey daddy, can I please sleep here?" Holly J. asked her father. "Yeah sure thing" her father said, pulling a blanket over her and he headed for the steps, "Daddy" Holly J. said, "Hey sweetheart" he said, "I'm glad your back" Holly J. said, going back to sleep, "Me too honey" her father said, before going back up the steps.**


	18. ROCK BOTTOM

**LAKEHURST**

**"055. ROCK BOTTOM"**

**Jennifer was talking to Travis before school began, "Look Brianna is going to meet me here any minute, you need to go" Jennifer said, kissing Travis. "Fine I'll go" Travis said walking away. About 3 minutes later, Brianna made her way around the corner "Hey bestfriend" Brianna said, "Hey" Jennifer said, as the two girls made their way to a bench until school began.**

**Johnny made his way into the school, and then he saw papers for the end of year term, "Crap I'm totally gonna fail this year" Johnny said. "And you now that how?" Bruce asked. "Because man if I don't get a tutor for math then I'm gone" Johnny said. "Why not get Jane Valieri as a tutor" Bruce said. "Bruce dude I want a person who isn't afraid of me" Johnny said. "I don't think Jane's afraid of you man" Bruce said walking away. Johnny then made his way to Jane's locker.**

**"Jane I need your help" Johnny said. "Oh wow no goodmorning or nothing, you don't waste time do you" Jane said. "Look are you going to help me or what?" Johnny asked. "Okay, DiMarco, I'll help you on one condition" Jane began, "What?" Johnny asked, "No giving up" Jane said. **

**Jennifer was walking in the hall way, and then she bumped into Brianna, "Wow sorry Jennifer" Brianna began, "If you stop texting you can watch were your going" Brianna said, reading the message, "Bree..." Jennifer whispered, "You're still dating Travis" Brianna said in shock, "I gotta go to class, Ms. Peson is really demanding" Brianna said as she made her way down the hall and around the corner.**

**Johnny and Jane were in the DOT, "Okay so now we..." Jane began but became confused as to what Johnny was doing, "What are these marks from?" Johnny asked. "There from when I used to cut myself because of my father" Jane said, "It's okay I used to wanna throw myself into a truck, when my mother started drinking" Johnny said. "You're not as bad as people say you are" Jane said. "Thanks...that kind of reminds me, you're not as scary as people say you are" Johnny said, as the two of them started laughing. **

**Jennifer was waiting outside of the school for Brianna, "Hey" Jennifer said, "Brianna please wait" Jennifer said, grabbing the girl's arm. "What?" Brianna said, "Look I can't afford to lose a friend, especially now okay" Jennifer said. "Look, you're dating Travis, I have to get over the fact that he chose you and not me, I had my chance I lost it, don't lose yours" Brianna said, hugging Jennifer and then walking away, and Jennifer knew that their friendship would never go back to the way it was.**


	19. CAN YOU SAVE ME NOW

**LAKEHURST**

**056. "CAN YOU SAVE ME NOW"**

**Jane was sitting down at the table in the DOT, when she saw her brother Lucas come in, "Lucas hi!" Jane said, hugging the boy, "Hey baby sis!" Lucas said, hugging her back. "What brings you back?" Jane asked. "Well technically I've graduated, and of course I'm more mature" Lucas began, "Where is the point in all this?" Janes asked, wanting him to cut to the chase. "Look I was wondering if Mia would let me take care of Isabella" Lucas said, "Oh you can forget about that!" Jane said, leaving the cafe.**

**Alli was standing in front of the class, "And this year has been an amazing experience for me, and I hope to have many more" Alli said, then a whole classroom clapped, "Alright everyone that's it for this year's speeches" Ms. Person said. Alli then went to the back seat and sat down next to Chase, "I can't believe this year is over" Alli said, "I know it was great while it lasted" Chase said. "And I can't believe I didn't get a rep like my brother" Alli said.**

**Jane was walking in the hallway and saw Mia, "Hey Mia um...what if Lucas came back wanting to be in Bella's life?" Jane asked. "If I were you Jane I'd tell that bastard to get lost, no offense" Mia said, "None taking honestly, but he was really convincing" Jane said, "Yeah that's how he was the last time, before he walked his little stuck up self on that bus" Mia said. And then Mia left the hall way and went into a classroom.**

**Alli was walking out of the classroom, and then she saw Johnny, "Johnny hi!" Alli said, "Johnny look I know I stromed off the other day, I was pissed, but now I..." Alli was interrupted by Johnny kissing her on the cheek, "Your the only one that I want telling me to my act together, okay" Johnny said. "Bye DiMarco" Alli said. "Bye Bhandari" Johnny said as he turned around. Alli then made her way out of the school, preparing for the last three days of school they had left.**

**Jane made her way into the house, and saw Lucas packing, "Where are you going?" Jane asked. "Back to D.C., with Leslie" Lucas said, "Did you hear from Mia?" Lucas asked. "Yeah I did, she said their's no way she is letting you see Bella" Jane said. "Figured that, that's why I'm leaving, so bye" Lucas said. "Luke," Jane began, and Lucas quickly looked up, "Don't leave like you did last time, because I feel like this is the last time I'll talk to you, why is that?" Jane said without taking a breath. "Because baby sis, as long as I'm with Leslie then I won't be back" Lucas said, kissing Jane on the forehead and then walking out the door.**


	20. DAYDREAM

**LAKEHURST**

**"057. DAYDREAM"**

**Holly J. was sitting in her chair, and she was thinking to herself, "Travis, first person I ever liked, thought I was bossy, why would I ever go back to him." then she thought deeper, "Liam, cutest guy I ever met, wait stole from, but at least he doesn't know that, and he never will" Holly J. said.**

**Jane was sitting on a bench in the hall way, "Oh wow, I remember these scars, and I want to forget my father, Lucas is gone, but somehow I know I can make it without him, as long as I have myself, that's all I need" Jane finished.**

**Jennifer was walking in the hall way and then she saw Brianna in her locker, "It'll never be the same, me and Brianna used to be close, until I wasn't there for her when she got jumped, and then I lied to her...talk about making matters worst" Jennifer thought.**

**Travis was putting up a buletin board, "I try to act like it doesn't bother me, the way I know Jennifer wants to breakup with me, so why doesn't she do it already, just get it over already" Travis finished his thoughts.**

**Liam was walking and then he saw Holly J. in her class daydreaming, "Look at her the girl of my life, I care about her so much, shut up Liam you can't fall for her not this fast, not this soon" Liam thought as he regained his reality and kept walking.**

**Sav and Anya were standing in the art room, "I want to be more than a friend" Sav and Anya both thought at the same time. **

**Alli was standing in the girls bathroom, "I can't believe me and Johnny are finally together, it's so awesome, really it is I can't wait for it to be real" Alli thought to herself.**

**Just then the school bell rang for everyone to leave, it was the last day of school, and everyone was rushing out, or so they thought. **

**"Holly J. come with me to my class" Kim said, "Okay sure" Holly J. said, "I can't believe me and Holly J. actually became friends" Kim thought to herself.**

**Principal Shepperd was sitting in his office when he got a phone call, "Hello...oh my GOD!" Principal Shepperd finished, and then reached for the intercom, and stated, "Everyone that's still left in the school due to extracurricular activities please remain in that classroom, and stay put, from this point on the school is in LOCKDOWN!" **


	21. IT BEGINS, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**058. "IT BEGINS, PART ONE"**

**"LOCKDOWN!..." these were the words that stood out in Holly J.'s mind. Kim and Holly J. ran into a room, as they were rushed in, Sav, Mia, Riley, and Anya joined them. **

**"What's happening they would've said Lockdown, if, if,..." Anya said as she drifted off crying, Sav then wrapped his arms around the girl. "All the drama, I'm tired" Kim whispered, "Huh?" Holly J. asked the girl. "Drama, I'm tired...no girl should have to go though all this stuff," Kim finished. As Kim said this, Holly J. knew that she had drifted into a deep dark moment. "Kim..." Holly J. began, "Not this time Holly J., I can't deal, I-I" Kim began, "Your what?" Mia asked, "I didn't want to tell anyone, but today was my last day at LAKEHURST" Kim said.**

**Alli was crying as the crowd looked at the school, "My brothers in there" Alli yelled, "Alliah" a woman shouted. "Mom" Alli said as she hugged the woman. "Sav is still in there, it's a bomb threat mom, and Sav's in there" Alli said, tearing up, and the woman comforted her. **

**"Kim's right" Riley said, as he stood up, "One person shouldn't have to deal with this much drama in their life" Riley finished. "Oh really? What's this gonna resolve, okay it's who we are LAKEHURST=DRAMA KIDS" Mia said. "No..." Riley said angrily, "What is wrong with you?" Mia asked. "What do you mean?" Riley asked the girl. "I mean ever since the beginning of the year, you've been acting weird" Mia said, standing up. "What do you mean?" Riley asked, backing up. "What are you Riley Stavros" Mia said as she grabbed his bag, and Riley was trying to get it back, but Mia grabbed his phone, and then she saw the text and pic, "Oh my God!" Mia said, handing him the phone, Mia then crept to the back of the classroom.**

**"There are a lot of things we don't know yet!" Mr. Shepperd screamed as he slammed the phone down. "I have to send these kids out of here" he whispered to himself.**

**"Mia what was on the phone?" Sav asked her, "Nothing important" Mia said. Holly J. then slammed her hands on the desk, "I'm leaving..." Holly J. said getting up and heading towards the door, but when she opened it, there was a figure. Holly J. then screamed, and everyone looked up as they saw the face that plague them years ago.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. IT BEGINS, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**059. "IT BEGINS, PART TWO"**

**As the sounds of everyone screaming were heard the Principal Shepperd's office, he eased his way out of the class, prepared to protect the kids of the school.**

**"What do you want?" Sav said, as he shielded himself in front of Holly J., the boy looked up and unzipped his jacket, and the bomb was there around his chest. "Oh my God!" Anya said as she went under a desk, "Anya" Kim said, as she comforted her. "Reggie!" Principal Shepperd yelled.**

**Jane looked at the school up and down, and then from a window she saw Reggie with the bomb strapped to her chest, "Look" she yelled and pointed, and everyone saw this and backed away from the scene, but Alli ran up, "Sav no!" but the police grabbed her and settled her down.**

**"Reggie!, put the bomb down, and let them go" Shepperd said. "No, okay, years I've listened to you and your smart ass remark" Reggie said. "Oh cut the crap Reggie we no you won't do anything" Kim said, as she eased her way out from under the desk, "What?" Reggie said, turning around. "Reggie, you don't scare me, I've been through Hell and back, I dealt, you haven't" Kim began, "Kim..." Holly J. said, "No more Kim nice girl. I've learnt that everything is not what it seems, I've thought about becoming somebody at this school, but I learnt, this is something that you have to play with, it's either death or glory baby" Kim said. "Do you want death?" Reggie asked. "Do you want glory?" Kim said, waiting for a reply. "I guess the only way for you to get your glory is to die huh?" Kim said, getting closer. "Kim! enough" Holly J. said grabbing the girl's arm, just then Kim slapped Reggie.**

**Alli was crying, but then she saw the doors burst open, "Sav!" Alli yelled, as Sav, Holly J., Anya, Mia, Riley, and Kim made their way to the crowd. Reggie then came out in cuffs. Holly J. looked at her mother, "Mom, I'm scared" Holly J. as she hugged her mother tight.**

**THE END**


End file.
